


Save Me

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Luciel is a Prince of Hell and never having set foot on Earth he always envied Saeran for his rebellious nature. One night he gets up the nerve to finally go to Earth to see the one thing he's always wanted...the stars. What he thought would be a quiet night turns into something he never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

                I laughed to myself as I lounged on my bed. I had never seen my brother so strung out. I put my hands behind my head as I stared up at the ceiling. I let another wave of laughter wash over me. I wiped a tear from my eye before placing my hand back behind my head. “Imprinting on a human. How careless could you have possibly been, brother?”

                He always went up there. To Earth. _Was Hell that boring to him?_ _I mean it’s not like there’s nothing to do here. And yet…_ I closed my eyes and imagined an inky-black sky. Glittering stars were dotted perfectly across the darkness. I held out a hand trying to reach for the glittering specks.

                Sighing, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the same bland ceiling above me. _And yet I want to see them. The stars_. I glanced at my hand that was still outstretched. “Even if just once.” I whispered as I closed my hand into a fist. I had only seen them in the books from mother’s room but it didn’t slack the urge I had to want to see them for myself.

                I bolted upright when there was a knock at my door. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up just as my mother walked in silently. She had a worried look on her face. “I believe your brother has imprinted.”

                I inwardly sighed with relief. _Thank goodness. Nothing_ that _serious._ “He may have, mother I’m not sure.” I bit the inside of my lip to keep from laughing as I recalled the female source of his imprint.

                “I’m worried, Luciel. He’s not home much as is and is asking a lot of questions about imprinting. Are you keeping an eye on him? Watching out for him? You are the older of the two of you after all.”

                “Of course, mother.” I gave her a reassuring smile. She didn’t get like this often but when she did she was a nervous wreck and need to be handled with a bit more care. “I’m sure there’s nothing wrong. You know how rebellious he can be.”

                “This is true.” She looked up at me and smiled.

                She took my face in her hands before pulling me down to plant a kiss on my forehead. She only did this is my brother and myself, and only when no one was around. It was like she was making up for the times that she couldn’t do it. If the wife of the Devil showed affection like this he’d be the laughing stock of Hell which would be even more bad news for her.

                “Watch over him, Luciel. Please.” She removed her hands and walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

                “Yes, mother.” I said quietly at the door. Sighing I turned around and walked over to my bookshelf. “You don’t know _how_ much I’ve watched over him.” My body shivered unpleasantly as I started to unwillingly remember all the times I had walked in on him having sex. He teased me about finding gratification in it when in reality I was making sure he wouldn’t accidently imprint on anyone. “You’re so annoying sometimes brother!”

                I removed a book from the bottom shelf. The one from my mother’s room. I flipped through the pages looking at the different constellations drawn on the time-worn pages. I traced my fingers across the fading ink before looking up at the ceiling again. “Just once.” I whispered. Closing my eyes I started to build up the courage to do what my brother did almost on a daily bases, besides screwing some random harlot. I was going to go to Earth.

 

                Some time later, my palms were slightly sweaty as I stood in the middle of my room. I picked a place on a beach to go to, no lights to drown out the stars. _There wouldn’t be many people there at night right?_ Just in case, I had dressed myself in jeans, a sleeved shirt, and a hoodie. “I can do this!” Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes tightly and used powers I never had before.

                My body felt weird while crossing over worlds. Like I was there but not there simultaneously. The next moment I was hearing water crashing. Opening one eye I looked around slowly. My shoulders relaxed as I opened the other eye and looked at waves crashing against the shore. I wasn’t sure if it was the spot I had originally chosen but there was no one around so I got that part right at least.

                “I don’t understand how he does this constantly. That’s somewhat tiring.” I looked up and my eyes widened in awe. There they were. The stars. “No book could possibly do _this_ justice.”

                I smiled as I walked down the shore, keeping my face upturned towards the sky.  A star shot across the sky just before I had to hold up my hand and block a sudden blinding light ahead of me. Squinting, I tried to peak between my fingers. I blinked quickly as the light faded.

                The roar of a giant demon, followed by that yell of a woman, echoed in my ears. My eyes were glued on the on the woman. Her wings were a pristine white that seem to glow and she looked like she held some type of sword. _An angel?_ _What the fuck is an angel doing here?_ I watched her as she let out another yell before swinging the sword with an upward arc. A band of light flew outwards towards the demon and it let out one last roar before it disintegrated entirely.

                I shifted my gaze back towards her and saw her wings falter as the sword disappeared. Before I knew what I was doing my own wings had sprout from my back and I was rushing towards her as she stared to fall towards the ground. With one last strong flap of my wings I spun my body in air while reaching out to catch her. I wrapped my arms around her as my wings and back ground into the sand of the beach as we skidded to a stop.

                I winced as I sat up slowly. “Well that hurt a bit more than I thought it would.” I held her against me with one arm as I reached up and righted my glasses. Looking down at her, my breath hitched. _Sh-She’s beautiful._ I could feel heat rise to my cheeks as I cupped her face with my hand. “A falling star.”

                My heart sank instantly as I looked at her wings and saw the glow in her feathers beginning to fade. Color was rapidly draining from her face and I could feel a panic rising within me. My heart thundered in my ears as I tilted her face up towards mine. I quickly closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers, giving her some of my own strength. _I didn’t come here to watch a star die out._

                Keeping my lips against hers I opened my eyes and smiled inwardly as the glow started to return to her feathers. Pulling back I traced the pad of my thumb against her lower lip as I watched the color gradually return to her face. I confusedly licked my own lips when a slight tingle tickled them. As a breeze picked up, I brushed the hair out of her face before tightly hugging her to my chest and letting out a soft chuckle. _Saeran imprinted on a human, and I saved an angel. Aren’t we a pair, brother? What the hell was wrong with us?_


	2. Chapter 2

                I continued to watch the glow return to her feathers as her body grew warmer while I held her. I didn’t know much about angels, but knew enough that I should’ve just let her fall. Supposedly touching them was supposed to cause my kind immense pain. I loosened my arms and she limply turned her head. Putting a hand on her cheek I turned her face towards me. “I don’t feel any pain though.” I said, slightly confused. I ran the pad of my thumb along here lower lip. _I even kissed her and felt no pain._

                I committed all her features to memory as I thought about my knowledge on angels. _How much of what I know is a lie? I mean they’re holy so something should hurt me right?_ I looked at the feathers of her wings again. Reaching out I dragged my fingers along the edges of a larger feather. I winced, more in shock than pain, when the delicate feather easily sliced my skin. Holding up my hand I watched as fresh blood flowed down my fingers. A few droplets of blood dripped onto her cheek and in an instant her eyes shot open as she gasped for air. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of my hoodie as she struggled to breath.

                “Wh-where am I?” Her voice was a raspy and she pressed one of her hands against her throat as she coughed.

                I stayed silent as I watched her in awe. Her eyes were just as gorgeous as her face and I felt my heart skip a beat. Her back straightened before she scrambled to her knees and looked around the beach. I couldn’t help but look at her ass as she knelt on her hands and knees between my legs. _Oh fuck!_ I glanced up and quickly leaned back as her wings fluttered, her feathers almost brushing against my face. “Ack!”

                She looked over her shoulder at me and a look of worry flashed across her face. “Oh my! I’m so sorry! Are you alright, sir?”

                I swallowed hard as I pressed my back against the sand while she leaned towards me, giving me a quick look over. “I’m fine. Really.”

                “Oh…” She pursed her lips and closed her fists letting out a frustrated groan. She looked back at me. “I’m so sorry! I could’ve sworn that there was not one here. That’s why I transported the fight here.” My body flinched as she put her hand against my forehead. Her hand was warm and soothing. I fought against the urge to close my eyes and focus on her warmth. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m going to have to erase the memory of what you saw.”

                In a flash I held her hand between my own. Her eyes widened as she blinked rapidly. “Please don’t!” The panic in my voice surprised me, probably more so than it did her. It would be best if I forgot. Forgot that I saved her. Forgot that I even saw her. But… “I don’t want to forget.”

                “I’m sorry. I can’t have you remember anything.”

                “I saved you!” I knew I was grasping at straws but a darker side of me was bubbling to the surface and I had to keep it under control.

                “What?” She tried to pull her hand away. I adjusted my hand and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. Carefully avoiding her feathers, I wrapped my arm around her keeping her pressed against me. “Release me at once!” She looked into my eyes and her own widened with shock. “You…You’re a demon!?”

                “Secrets out.” I said before I pressed my lips to hers again _. I want to feel them again_.

                She put her hand against my chest trying to push back as she nearly screamed against my lips. I let her go as she used some angelic power against me. I winced in pain as I looked down at my chest and watched as the wound that was left slowly close up. I pinched the material of my shirt and pulled it away to look at the damage done to it. _Not that bad._ I looked back up at her. Her wings were spread wide and my gaze was drawn to a single feather that was darker than the rest of them.

                She was breathing heavily, like the air on Earth was stifling. “How dare you!” She held up her hand as if to summon up the weapon she was using against the demon earlier.

                I felt the darkness bubbling inside me again as I bent one knee and casually rested my elbow on it as watched her struggle. _I don’t want to enjoy this!_ “Having trouble angel?”

                “Shut up! You have no right to speak to me!” She spat back at me. I smiled in amusement as she looked at her hand and squinted her eyes, clearly concentrating. Her gaze switched back to my face. “What did you do to me?!”

                “Saved your life. A thank you would be custom from your holier-than-thou nature, right?” I slowly stood up and wiped the sand from my clothes. “Or are you planning on being a bitch?” I grit my teeth as her eyes widened at my sudden change in tone.

                Her stance was still guarded as she lowered her hand and looked away from me. “Thank you.” She flinched as I laughed.

                “Doesn’t take much for you to give in does it?” I took a step towards her. “I know a better way you can thank me other than your words.” I said with a smirk as put my hand on her cheek.

                She slapped my hand away before jumping back. “Never, you vile monster!!” She flapped her wings angrily. She glared at me again as I started to walk towards her. “Stay back!”

                She held her hand out once more. This time her weapon materialized with a bright flash. I held my hand up to shield my eyes from the sudden blinding light. My eyes widened when I felt the blade against my throat. I blinked a few times before I slyly smiled at her. “So what will you do now?”

                “I’m going to kill you!” Her voice didn’t falter but her hand shook slightly before pressing the blade harder against my throat.

                “I don’t think you will. I can tell you’re conflicted.”

                “It’s my job to eradicate evil!” I looked away in boredom as she adjusted her grip on the hilt.

                “You won’t do it.” I smiled as I gave her a sideways glance.

                Her lips curled back in a sneer before she pull the blade away. She stepped away from me and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She sighed as she looked at the ground. “There’s something angels show that demons don’t.” She said quietly, her voice almost drowned out by the waves crashing against the shore.

                “And what’s that?” I asked her, the amusement apparent in my voice.

                My heart thumped strongly in my chest as she lifted her head and looked into my eyes. Her eyes shined brightly, almost as if they were welling with tears. “Mercy.”

                My brows furrowed as she hugged her wings around herself and vanished. A few feathers in the sand were the only evidence that she had been there at all. The breeze swirled them around before lifting them into the air. Reached out I carefully snatched one before the breeze was able to push the others further down the beach.

                Holding it by the quill with one hand I purposely ran the thumb of my other hand across the delicate-looking feather. I watched as it easily broke my skin. I watched the blood run down my thumb before licking it off. I looked up towards the stars and smiled. “I’ll see you again. Just wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

                I lounged in my bed as I twirled her feather in between my fingers. I couldn’t help but chuckle knowing that a piece of Heaven was in Hell. Normally when that happened it was because of something of apocalyptic magnitude. I ran my finger along the edge of the pure-white feather and found that, even in the depths of Hell, its strength was still strong as it easily sliced through my flesh.

                I watched the wound quickly close up and my heart skipped a beat as the vision of her flashed in my mind. I held up the feather while spreading the fingers of my other one. _I held an angel in my arms._ I placed my open hand over my heart as I sighed. I smiled self-loathingly, her body had felt right against me even though I knew it was wrong.

                I closed my eyes and started to gently tap the tip of her feather against my lips, careful not to slice myself again. My body shivered as I recalled her voice. Like the rest of her it was angelic in every sense of the word. I knew my body should recoil in disgust. Knew that I should’ve killed her on the spot. I should’ve relished the moment of an angel dying in my arms. But instead…

                I switched the tip of the feather with my fingers. Her lips were plump and soft and oddly I wanted more. I gave her some of my power, some of myself. I sat up and put my feet on the floor. Pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers I sighed again. I remembered the one feather I saw that was darker than the rest. _Could that have been_ my _doing? What was going to happen her if heaven saw? Did_ she _know she had one that was darker than the others?_

                I looked out towards the balcony that connected mine and my brother’s rooms when I suddenly felt his presence. “I suppose I should check to see how he’s doing.” Standing up I tucked the feather into the inside pocket of my hoodie before leaving my room to go to his.

                “Do you just constantly stand outside my door and wait until I do anything pleasurable to appease your virgin mind?” I heard him say over his shoulder as I opened his door. _I’m not here by choice brother, trust me._

                “I-I am not a virgin! It’s all coincidence, brother.” _If only mother knew just how much I had seen while looking after you._

                “Of course you’re not and I’m sure it is.”

                I ducked as he flung the cum in his hand in my direction. I looked at it as it stuck to the wall. “That is fucking disgusting!” I turned to face him, pushing my glasses up my nose I couldn’t help but smile as I looked at his wound up state. It was obvious that he didn’t get to fuck the human like he wanted but I couldn’t help but irritate him further. “How was that hot, human ass?” I asked him while I thrust my hips and laughed.

                He growled as he mumbled angrily about wanting to speak to our mother.  He really _had_ imprinted on a human woman. Part of me had hoped that he was just joking but with how he was acting it was obvious that it wasn’t a joke at all. He was now in denial and I know he was trying to think of some way around it.

                When I made a comment of him imprinting on a human he lunged for me and my back hit wall while he grabbed my clothes. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter, seeing him in such distress was rather amusing. It was about time that he had to work for something. I already knew the consequences of imprinting and what mother had done to the ancient curse that ran through our blood.

                His jaw clenched and he quickly spun me around and tried to press my face into cum that still clung to the wall. “Still think it’s funny, fucker?”

                I put my hands up against the wall trying to push my face away from the cum but more so to push my chest from the wall. I could feel the feather that I had tucked into my pocket start to embed itself through my shirt. “Okay! Okay! It’s not funny!” The moment his strength slacked I jumped back away from the wall. Clutching my chest I pulled the feather away from my chest. “I thought I was going to die.” I breathed heavily.

                Saeran rolled his eyes before turning away while calling me overdramatic. He paused in front of the mirror and cursed himself before hiding his features and storming out of the room. “Now who’s overdramatic?” I asked after him before pulling the feather out of my pocket.

                I looked down and pinched my shirt between my thumb and forefinger. Pulling it away from my chest I saw it stained with some of my blood. “Fuck.” I stuck my finger through the slit in the fabric the feather had left. “I need to be more careful. That really was close.” My breath shook slightly as I smoothed down my clothes.

                Even though her feathers could kill me I wanted to see her again. I looked down at the only piece of her I had. I pressed my lips into a thin line before springing forth my wings and wrapping them around me, beginning the travel process that few demons could accomplish. _I’m going to see her again, even if it kills me._

               

                The beach I had first seen her was quiet again. A day had already passed on Earth and I sat and waited in the dark. _She’d come back right?_ I looked up at the stars, wishing desperately. _Please. I want to see her again._ I stood up and was about to walk down the beach when I heard her voice. “What did you do to me?!”

                The smile playing at my lips faded as I turned to face her. She was breathing heavily, one of her wings the same purest of whites and outstretched as if it was weightless. The other however, looked weighted down. The one dark feather I had seen had turned black and like an infection, had spread to the surround feathers. She looked as if she was in pain with every movement of it.

                “What fucking happened to you?” I couldn’t hold back my shock as I absentmindedly rushed over to her.

                My back straightened and my eyes widened as she materialized her blade and held it to my throat. “ _You_ happened! I’ve been cast out! I can’t enter Heaven anymore! And it’s all because of you!!”

                _Because of me?_ _I didn’t save a star from dying out….I caused one to fall from the heavens instead._


	4. Chapter 4

                I looked into her eyes, they looked exhausted and void of every emotion except pure rage. Her forehead was beaded with sweat while her chest rose and fell harshly while she panted. Her Heavenly clothing was now tattered and torn. Her pure-white wing twitched with anger while her other simply tried to pick its weight up off the ground. My brows furrowed as I looked at her distressed body.

                “Don’t look at me like that! You did this on purpose!!” She screamed as she added pressure to the blade against my throat. “What the hell did you do to me?!” Her lip curled in a snarl as she repeated her question.

                It was only the second time I had seen her and it was a look I never wanted to see on her face again. I swatted her hand that held the blade, the blade instantly vanishing when it left her hand. I grabbed her wrist as she rose her fist and threw a punch towards me.

                “Let me go!” She looked up into my eyes as she tried to wrench her wrist free from my grasp.

                Without saying a word, I pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arms around her, wincing as her still angelic-looking feathers dug into my arm. Her body was stiff and I tightened my hold when she tried to push away from me.

                “I never meant for this to happen. I was only trying to save you.” I whispered as I buried my face into her shoulder. Her feathers dug into my arm further and I could feel my clothes dampening with my blood.

                She reached around me, grabbing at my hoodie and trying to pull me away from her. “Empty words from a demon! You planned all of this!” My arms relaxed and she jumped away from me. Her eyes widened as she looked at my arm and watched blood start to drip from my fingertips and soak into the sand. “What did you do that night?!”

                I clenched my jaw and kept my eyes down cast. “I saw you fight that demon. When your body started to fall, I rushed to catch you. Then when I looked at you I saw a light fading. I…” I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my head. “I kissed you and transferred some of my own power to you. To save you.” I lifted my chin slightly to glance at her over the rim of my glasses.

                Her eyes were as big as saucers as she stared at me in horror. “You… You _kissed_ me?!” She closed her eyes tightly as she rubbed the back of her hand roughly across her mouth. She suddenly froze and looked at her corrupted wing. “You gave me some of your power?! But only high-ranking demons could’ve done this over something as minimal as that!” She took a step back, trying her best to take up a fighting stance. “I command you to tell me who you are!”

                My shoulders twitched and I could feel a darkness rising inside me. _Not now!_ I fought to keep a smile from forming and looked at her directly. “I am a Prince of Hell.”

                Her shoulders slumped and her jaw dropped. “How could you have done this?! Receiving _any_ kind of power from you is pretty much the equivalent of laying with you!”

                I lowered my gaze again, the smile I was holding back spreading fully across my face. I released my wings and rushed toward her. She yelped out in shock as put a hand around her neck and pinned her against the sand, her wings trapped beneath her. “That can be arranged.” I forced her legs apart and settled between them.

                She looked up at me while trying to pry my hand from around her throat. “No! Get off me!!”

                She froze when I suddenly leaned down and ran my tongue along the shell of her ear. “What’s the matter?” I whispered.

                I crept my tongue along her cheek and circled her lips. She kept them pressed tightly together while she continued to fight against me. Squeezing her throat she opened her mouth in a gasp. Smiling triumphantly I covered her mouth with my own and plunged my tongue inside. I kissed her roughly before pulling back and licking my lips. I loosened my grip on her throat and watched as she tried to breathe normally.

“Are you angels such prudes that you don’t fuck up there in your happy little world? Or is demon cock just not good enough for you?”

                She rolled back and forth on her shoulders as she reached up and tried to claw at my face. I laughed at her feeble attempts to fight back. My amusement was short lived when her wing sprang free from beneath her. I was forced to recoil away as her wing swooped in front of me.

                I ran my thumb across my cheek and looked at the blood that covered it. My gaze shifted to her as she struggled to get to her feet. I looked at the corruption on her wing and smiled as it spread. _No! Please, I don’t want to do this to her!_ I shook my head trying to rid myself of the sharp pain that ran through my temples. **_Shut the fuck up! You wanted to fuck her the moment you saw her!_**

                I clutched a hand over my heart and ground my teeth. “Not… Like this I don’t…” I breathed heavily as I forced back the darkness. I looked down at my hands as I started to feel like myself again. Straightening my spine I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

                My gaze shot towards her direction when she screamed out in pain. The sand around her began to spin as a talon pierced through her thigh and started pull her underneath. My heart was beating frantically as I flew towards her. _She may not want me to touch her but she can’t handle this as she is now! **Sure, save her now, fuck her later.**_

                I inwardly glared before grabbing her hand. I pointed my other hand towards the center of the funneling sand, and shot out a jagged blade. Whatever was underneath the sand screeched in pain before letting her go and retreating. Pulling her free from the sand, I put an arm around her waist before jumping into the air.

                I brought us to, what I assumed humans called, the boardwalk. When her feet touched I stepped away from her and put up my hands. However, when she started to fall to her knees I reached out and kept her steady. I looked down at the blood running down her leg before gazing at her face. _She can’t heal on her own anymore._

                 “I-I can heal you. Though you’re not going to like the method.” I told her. She looked at me in confusion as a blush rose to my cheeks.

                “What do you mea—“

                Her sentence caught in her throat when I knelt down and pushed aside her tattered skirt. Holding her thigh in my hand I lifted her leg slightly and started to lick the wound. Her breath hissed as her leg twitched in my hands. I glanced up at her and saw a blush tinting her cheeks as she avoided eye contact with me.

                When the wound closed I stepped away from her. She looked down at her leg before crossing her arms and turning to face away from me. “Th-thank you.” Silence then fell between us, the waves crashing against the shore the only sound to be heard. I was thinking what I could possibly say when she spoke up again. “Why did you do that?”

                “I know it goes against what I’m supposed to feel, but I wanted to save you.” **_And fuck you._ ** I clenched my jaw and tried to force down my darker self. _Somethings are more important. I_ will _save her._ Clenching my fists at my sides I squared my shoulders. “I’ll get you back to Heaven!”


End file.
